Tears of the Moon
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: Zeus repeats his fondness of family interbreeding. Only problem, this time his target was no other than his own daughter. The goddess of the Moon and Virginity. Warning! Heavy angst, Rated M.


Tears of the Moon

The first thing that Artemis noticed was her head throbbing in pain. She could feel the cold wind pass through the rips of her dress and she shivered as her skin had goose bumps because of it. Dread and despair kept on overriding her consciousness. Where before she had felt a cool purpose, now instead there was only a creeping sensation of fear, of helplessness.

Her situation doesn't help her at all. Around her she could see her father's bedroom glowing like the sun itself. Large windows show the fact that it is nighttime outside. The moon still shone brightly and Artemis despite the distance could oddly see her chariot suspended in the air. Oh what she would give to be out there right now. Looking forward, she could only see one door that led in and out of the room. Sure the windows open, but it would do you no good unless you are a god of the sky.

Artemis clenched her eyes again as she tried to wriggle her immobile hands while she stood there suspended in midair. Large golden chains made by Hephaestus to block divine power held her wrists and ankles together making it impossible for her to use her powers to break free. She was still thankful though that she had her clothes still on her. The blue shirt and skirt she wore still clung to her despite the damaged it sustained protecting her modesty. If there was one thing that Artemis ever prided herself on, its her being a virgin goddess. Where most Olympians managed to break their oaths in a matter of decade, Artemis kept hers for many centuries. Still Artemis wasn't happy with the pain radiating from the side of her head. Had she not been tied, she would have been poking and prodding it already to try on easing the pain away. Who knew the blunt tip of the Master Bolt could hurt so much.

The blow, Artemis remembered it very well, and it came also from a person she never doubted and expected. It was a normal day for her: train with the hunters, go hunting and attend the Olympians' council every now and then when summoned. Somehow that's where it all went wrong. The moment she arrived on the throne room and noticed that there is no one there except her father, she never suspected that he would bash her head with his weapon knocking her senseless in one blow.

Artemis' head lowered down in shame and fear, she didn't expect this. Hell she doesn't understand why she is here chained and this is her father's bedroom. After Five minutes of waiting, Artemis can't take it anymore as the chains tore at her wrists and ankles making her back bend painfully every time she moved.

"Ahh you're awake," a familiar voice said making Artemis jerk her head up towards the face of Zeus smirking at her. Different sensations went up to Artemis' spine as she watched her father approach her: Anger, fear, embarrassment and worst of all confusion as he removed his armor before standing in front of her smugly.

"Father, what are you doing?" asked Artemis in confusion at the King of the Gods' actions.

"Ever since you came into womanhood Artemis, I've always wished to do this to you my daughter. Forgive me if I lose myself," Fear erupted on waves as Artemis saw the lustful eyes that filled her Father's eyes. He would not do to her what she thinks he is going to do would he? No of course not, he loved her and she was his daughter. Haven't she served him and Olympus faithfully all these time? She had risked everything for the hope of a better future for her family, no she was just imagining things.

A very light sensation suddenly came passing through her extended arms making Artemis' thoughts blank. Through her dress, she could feel a single finger tracing her smooth skin along through her arm. She twisted in response and looked angrily at the man standing behind her. Nobody ever touches her, especially a man.

"Remove your fingers off me!" snarled Artemis and she felt her heart sink as he heard Zeus chuckle at her words.

"Clothes this will not do at all," he heard him mumble.

For a brief moment there was silence, and then Zeus reached down with two fingers, running the fabric between them. Gingerly he ran a hound down her bared skin. It felt smooth and warm to his touch, absolutely devoid of hair. Artemis shivered as she felt her warm touch again, inside she was freezing in fear of what is about to come, nobody had touched her like this ever. Without warning both of Zeus's hands lowered and wrapped over the her rear armor, scrunching her toned muscles hard making Artemis gasp at the alien feeling. She never felt anything like it before. A lance of pain flashed up her waist, stinging even after he had stopped. From nearly behind her Father spoke in a moan.

"You really had a beautiful body my daughter,"

"Father please," whimpered Artemis as Zeus's hands molded her rear, lightly pulling and spreading them and it took the goddess all her will not to cry. It was a great relief for her when he finally stopped.

"I will say this again," he spoke into her ear. "Do not anger me."

"Father….,"

After clearing his throat Zeus then stepped on behind her. Artemis again shivered when his body nearly made contact with her own, he reached around her front. Artemis could now make out the long dagger that he removed from his side. It is colored hue, geometric in shape. The thick blade bore some jaded crust marking it as a very old one. With one hand, Zeus gripped the lower hem of her shirt. Swiftly with his other he sliced upward with the knife- splitting the fabric from bottom to collar.

Once the weapon was wiped off and sheathed, the two strong hands gripped onto each side of the fabric. He pulled back hard, ripping it further, until the tatters were hanging backwards off her shoulders. Artemis; breath was ragged and fast, her body lightly trembling. Her brain cannot process what is going on with her.

Almost at once the man moved on forward and pressed his body against the back of her. It was all but impossible to ignore the heavy bulge beneath his waist, pressing itself between her cheeks. Leisurely his hands reached around her sides and snaked on up her abdomen, then ribs, and finally the slope of her breasts. Both lightly wrapped around the mounds, lightly lifting and separating them both, feeling the firmness of the young huntress. Apart from the furious expression and first tears that came, a tiny angry blush began to form along Artemis' nose, especially when she began to feel the warm breath from the Zeus upon the back of her neck. The strong, hairy fingers began to tweak each of her nipples, pinching and twisting at the tiny nubs. Artemis struggled hard shook and twisted her chest at this, pulling free of his very light touch. A grunt escaped her as well. She wished someone would come through the door, anyone. Even Hera and Hermes would do as long as this torture would stop. She felt dirty already being exposed like this.

Almost at once the hands reached back on up and again took a hold of her chest, this time more forcefully. Pain wracked her chest when he pinched and pulled at her nipples once more, harder. Pain rose on her right nipple and Artemis screamed as it was pulled to its stretching point. She repeated her cry out again as her left one also suffered the same fate.

This wasn't all Zeus had in mind seemingly, for all of a sudden his weight removed itself from her back and he stepped on around her side. The King's eyes seemed to light up as he took in her unclothed form and Artemis shivered in disgust and fear. This is the way those lustful men that she hated look every time they glance at her. Without any thought he again grabbed her breasts, holding them steady as Artemis gurgled in anger twisting and bucking while he reveled how each were wondrously firm and round despite their medium size, each a handful. Lowering his head, Zeus went ahead and took the tip of the right breast in his mouth, sucking and blowing upon the thing, tracing his tongue around the pink colored tip. Artemis' eyes widened like saucers from the unknown feeling running through her veins and she tried fruitlessly again to pull back and away, but was given little freedom from which to do as Zeus' suckled like a newborn babe.

His head went with her, and Zeus looked on up at her, watching her reaction as he very gingerly bit. Her look solicited an amused sound from Zeus. For a moment longer he kept tasting her as Artemis allowed a couple of tears to flow her face when his free hand squeezed and twisted the other nipple. As it was, Artemis let out a relieved breath as Zeus soon stood back on up, noting the teeth marks and wet ring upon her breast. Giving her a quick flash of a smile, he again stepped on around her chained form.

There was a sharp impact on her legs and Artemis cried out as she was forced painfully on her knees.

"I will kill you Zeus, I will kill=,"

Artemis never get to finish her threats as a new plastic receptacle was placed into her mouth. Plastic binds suddenly wrapped around her cheeks and neck, before being cinched and secured.

All the while some more forbidding terror was filling Artemis. It was all but impossible to notice the large bulge of her father's pants pressing against her back, in addition to the fact that this mouth-piece was not solid, but rather some form of open ring. Her small breaths escaped through it and she had a trouble squeezing air in.

"Mortals are ingenious aren't they?" smirked Zeus seeing her terrified expression.

Having said his bit, the god stepped over in front of her eyes and began to peel out of his extra layers of clothing.

Artemis felt a sudden need to clench her eyes shut and look away in fear. Though she could not quite place it; her gaze remaining on her father felt wrong on some level. Still she couldn't look away. Almost like watching a monkey peel out of its fur, or a turtle taking off its shell, Artemis couldn't stop herself from watching the disgusting man take off his extra garments. It was wholly wrong to, since it was the same body that gave her life in the first place.

Artemis' train of thought was thoroughly derailed when Zeus began to peel off his trousers. The muscles of his upper body shifted as he rolled them on free, and down, stepping out of each pant-leg. Now only in boxers and a shirt, the bulge Artemis had felt was all but screaming it's presence at her.

And then the dramatic god actually parted the front flap and whipped it out.

The huntress blinked in surprise for a moment, trying to lean back against her binds as far away as possible

That... there was no way that was a normal size, for a god. Artemis silently prayed to whoever deity who was higher in vain for help and continued staring.

Zeus seemed amused at her reaction, letting out a snort, and began to approach her.

After the second or third step Artemis unlocked her eyes and gazed up at her father's. His seemed to be intently locked on her, his mouth set in a wolfish smile. Her heart began to pound. She knew now what is going to happen to her and she laughed inwardly aloud at the irony. The goddess of virginity is about to be raped.

Things happened then, fast.

One moment Artemis was staring up at the approaching god, mostly in shock, and then the next one of his hands tightened in her silver hair. His shaft loomed over and plopped against the side of her cheek, hard, making a smacking noise. It smelt, just barely, something like the musk of animals, and was very warm, quivering with his heartbeat. A heavy breath escaped from Zeus's mouth. Artemis wanted nothing more than to push the smell off her nose.

Her heart beat painfully, fast, and she trembled more. There was no resisting the grip he had on the back of her head- she had already tried several times before, and when she resisted and tried to escape the grip would only grow more until it labeled to the fact that it was extremely painful.

There was nothing she could do as his left hand guided the swollen head of his shaft towards her lips. Even as Artemis bit down as hard as she could, she began to see the purpose of the mouthpiece. Made up of elastic plastic, it had been set to not shrink down beyond a certain limit, but could extend as much as needed. Her teeth would never find his flesh, protected as it was. So the huntress just did what she swore she would never do. She closed her eyes in defeat unwilling to look at the disgusting god that she called her father.

Just the first inch of his shafted entered, pressing her jaw open a good bit. Already there was the slightly bitter and fleshy taste, in addition to the uncomfortable presence of something large and foreign inside of her mouth. Artemis wanted to vomit but impossibly can't.

Another inch made it in and her jaw began to protest. Open to the max, if not more, her jaw had already felt sore from being opened too long.

Gently Zeus eased in and out, a few times, seemingly letting Artemis adjust to his girth. He seemed to be immensely enjoying himself, smiling, as his shaft inched in a bit more. Already Artemis could feel that her air would soon be cut off, especially as the massive rod ran across her tongue and prodded at the back of her mouth. Her hands couldn't stop quivering in fear as he manhandled her. Her chest shook with a barely muffled sob as the god continued, increasing the amount that he was giving her.

Zeus' other hand wrapped around her head all the same time, along the other side. The size of his member was already feeling terrible on her jaw, straining, and as it continued to prod at the back of her mouth. Artemis began to gag around him. This is all foreign to her and she wanted nothing more than to faint this time. This didn't stop him at all. Lengthening his stride, and increasing the pace, the god began to ease in just a bit more. It began to grow difficult for her to breathe, smothered in his taste as she was. This continued on for several long moments, Zeus lightly pulling her head to and fro, forcing her to pleasure him. For a moment it seemed as though this would be the worse.

She was mistaken.

Out of the blue, at the end of a stroke, Zeus merely continued pulling at her head. The hot, silken embrace of her mouth slid on further down, the massive rod poking ever so slightly down her throat. A sputtering gag escaped her this time but none of the saliva was able to spill forth from the tight gag. She glared death up at him, her eyes watery and filled with almost unspeakable fury. She couldn't believe she called this man father ever.

Like before this only seemed to amuse the King of the gods. Lightly, almost gently, he pulled on back, before jerking his waist forward. It was too much for her. The massive rod beat up against the back of her throat, hard, before suddenly slipping down and running down into the tight confine of her throat. Artemis got a complete taste of his member as it lay on her tongue. Abruptly it was impossible also for her to breathe making Artemis shake with the painful sensation of choking.

Zeus held her there for a few painful long moments, his hands tightly locked into her hair. Still, he seemed to relent after this, pulling all the way out of her mouth. Immediately the huntress began to hack and cough, sucking back down much needed air. She had been unprepared for the forceful intrusion, of that magnitude, and her already sore lungs and throat were feeling it badly. Then again it felt way too soon when the fingers in her hair tightened and began to pull her back towards his rod.

"No more," Artemis cried, the sound mostly unintelligible through the gag.

He gave her no heed. The god let out a soft moan as his rod entered her lips once more, driving its way back towards her throat. A few gentle pumps got him most of the way back, and then one large thrust buried him back down into the bottom of her throat. Artemis made a sputter and glurk of a noise, almost throwing up, and another tear actually ran down one of her cheeks. Zeus still wasn't done. He began to pull on free, much like last time, and Artemis was thrilled- seemingly he was giving her more air. This ended when his thick shaft only exited as much as half the way, halted for a moment, and buried itself back inside.

She sputtered more, but as before, there was nothing the Artemis could do. Bound as she was, on her knees, wrists pulled towards the ground, there was no way to wriggle on free or haul his body away. She was left motionless and immobilized as her father did with her as he wished.

Zeus appeared to be done with taking it easy, or so it seemed. Artemis had mistaken his previous hard pumps and stuffing her tiny mouth to be sating himself. She learned that she had been severely mistaken when he shifted forward, his body suddenly against hers, pushing her against her binds. Her back began to arch as he continued pushing forward, hard, again entering her fully. For the first time he bottomed completely out- Artemis' mouth and throat impossibly full, straining, choked on his rod. She could feel the god's large and swollen testicles resting upon her chin, hot and sweaty. If her hands were free, it would take only a second for her to rip them off.

Then the pumping began in earnest.

Thrusting in and out at a rapid pace, the god began to take no time in fucking her mouth, hard. Pulling out nearly to the tip, Zeus would then jerk forward and force it back down to the base. His balls began to plop against her chin, making it more degrading for the proud huntress. She'd have thrown up were it not for the tight seal. Fluids began to fill her mouth all the same, slightly spilling on free of her small nose making it impossible to breathe. The inquisitor took note of this and made a growl, deep in his throat, before pulling back.

As before, her lungs burned something fierce. Artemis began to almost choke, even empty as her mouth was, her lungs burning with the sudden resurgence of air just saved from suffocation. He gave her several long moments to regain her breath before resuming.

'How long must I suffer this?' Artemis thought to herself as Zeus repeated the entire process. She had no answer for a long while, only the continued spasm and choking around his cock.

For a time her eyes began to roll back in her head, absolutely drenched with tears without her noticing and her vision had tunneled as she suffocated. Countless times he would give her enough air, just barely, before resuming. He seemed to have it down to a science. Something between five minutes and an eternity passed before she was spared.

Artemis leaned on back, only barely held up by the arch of her spine and the shaft in her mouth. The god had begun to let out long, pleasure moans for a little while, nearing his own limits. She could feel it as his member throbbed several times in quick succession, seemingly swelling further, and then he all but leapt back.

Artemis chin dropped down against her chest, woodenly, and her silver hair spilled around her saliva and tear drenched face. Even covered as her vision was, just barely, she could see the man's hand clenched tightly into a fist. His gasps continued. She barely managed to look up weakly, dumfounded, as her father continued standing there and gasping, holding himself still, eyes closed. A confused, pained sound escaped from her. Ten or fifteen seconds rolled on by like hours as she stared up at him.

After this moment Zeus opened his eyes back up, slowly, and looked down at her. One of his strong hands reached on down and wrapped a few fingers around her chin, wet as it was, forcing her to remain looking at him, fear run through her spine as she saw no pity there in those soulless eyes.

"I'm not done," he growled, his voice raw and hard. "Not yet."

At that he turned back around and began to stalk away.

Confusion turned to terror as she was lifted up by air suspended spread eagled. He smiled as he pinched her nipple again and pulled it making her scream through the gag. That's why Artemis barely felt it when her skirt was ripped off her leaving her as bare on the day she was born. The cold, chill air of the ship began to drift between the huntress's legs. Already she had begun to shiver, for an entirely different reason. Her mind had long since given up on guessing what was coming next. Thinking was too painful and sickening. She knows what's coming and she can do nothing but participate on it. So much for being the goddess of virginity being taken by the only man she was loyal to.

A couple of fingers reached on up to her face, a few sticking on into her mouth. A protesting sound escaped Artemis as he collected the spittle from before, on his fingers, and then lowered them back on down to her inhuman snatch. Much like when they had first met, the inquisitor began to lightly prod and test at her body, his fingers running along the softest of her skin with a light touch. He felt the inhuman tightness of her womanhood, the extreme small size of it, no question there, she had been a virgin for centuries, the other idly finding itself back on her heart-shaped posterior. After more squeezing at her impressive ass they trailed on up, hot on Artemis' skin, to rest back up again on one of her breasts. Idly the fingers began to tweak at one of her nipples once more making them stiffen.

And then two digits of his other hand's fingers slipped on inside her.

The young, virgin goddess was not quite prepared for such an assault. Still having her hardening nipple tweaked, his other fingers began to gently ease in and out of her snatch. After pausing for a moment, and orienting himself, the man then began to gently poke at her clit with the tip of his thumb...hard.

Pure, alien pleasure shot on up through Artemis' spine, a wake of liquid fire that began to make her legs buckle and shake. A happy noise also escaped from the gag. The god noticed it much to Artemis' disgust. Ignoring all the treating of her body like a toy, this felt plain disgusting on an entirely new level. That she was pleasured by his touch, and she knew he knew, was intimacy on a level she was not mentally prepared for. Her eyes began to squeeze shut as another tear slid free. This was her moment of truth and she was failing miserably at his touch.

For a few more moments Zeus continued his assault, one hand kneading and playing with a breast, the other fingering her at a steady pace. Artemis was silently crying as she felt her fluids leak from her wmanhood wetting his fingers. But both soon vanished. For several long seconds there was an ominous silence, nothing happening.

Then something long and hard began to press between her legs. The meaty, hot shaft poked on between her thighs and ran slickly against her skin. Her legs trembled more, already, and she forced herself to not look down at it. There was no doubt in Artemis' mind that it was easily seen, poking on between her legs and off in front of her such was its size. Zeus pulled it on back, slowly, letting his warm skin glide against her sensitive womanhood and thighs. The slow, slick drag only seemed to further remind her of the entire length, and size, that he would soon be placing inside of her.

In fact, that seemed to be just the thing on the inquisitor's mind. Almost as soon as the grinding skin-on-skin contact had vanished the huntress could feel a new sensation. Something fat and unyielding began to press at her virginity. Zeus wasn't quite trying to put it in yet, but Artemis already had no idea how he could manage to fit the entire thing inside. Terrified, more than ever, she began to make low protesting noises in her throat. Simultaneously Zeus began to run his head along her snatch, teasingly, the inhumanly tight flesh there barely yielding as he slid it to and fro.

Despite her terror, and unease, his teasing and light touches had gotten to her without her knowing, her thighs were slick and wet with her own juices, even now continuing to grow again in volume. Thus it stole her breath when Zeus ceased to run his mighty rod against her, to and fro, and instead pressed the head into her with some force.

A large breath escaped Artemis' mouth as just the tip pressed on in, her subtle flesh already being stretched. She'd have fallen to the ground, the bindings pulling painfully at her shoulders, were it not for the hands wrapped painfully about her waist. Instead the long, long breath continued to pour on free from her mouth, emptying her lungs as the meaty shaft just barely inside her began to slowly push further inside. Her mind went blank. If this is how women felt when they get married, she was sure she would even further her cause. It came late to her that she is in the same position now.

The initial tension passed, Artemis realized, which meant that the flare of his tip had fully entered. Not enough to take her womanhood, she was aware. This changed however when the god thrust his hips onward, viciously stabbing his length inside.

Artemis eyes went wide and she screamed, loud, futilely through the gag. It felt as though she had been stabbed by some blade, such was the pain, and a small trickle of blood began to run down the inside of one leg. The pain was blindingly sharp, overwhelming, and crushed the virgin goddess into a nearly catatonic state.

As soon as her screams ended Zeus continued to plough his advance.

His manhood began to inch on forward, still further, feeling as though he was going to split her in half. The position was torture- she was barely held up by his helping arms, but Artemis knew that they were only a temporary blessing. Standing as she was, hands high above her, ankles pressed together, she was in no position to easily take his massive girth and size. Each second her legs felt more ready to collapse, and then her arms would all but be torn out of the sockets. Already her wrists were feeling raw, potentially bleeding golden ichor, though they were nowhere near the pain of that first initial thrust.

Another one brought Zeus another two inches inside, to the sound of another scream. Artemis had no basis of comparison for this pain, or sensation, and found her stomach muscles lightly clenching in order to try and halt him. A loud, pleased moan escaped from Zeus mouth.

"Yesss," he hissed. "So brilliantly tight Artemis," More and more of him pressed on in, scraping against the delicate, inner walls of Artemis' womanhood. The stretching sensation had yet to fade, almost seeming to grow worse in intensity. Artemis was bawling loudly now as she mourned the loss of her virginity and the one who had taken it. She would have preferred being married to someone who actually loved her. That would have been bearable. However being stolen and raped by her very own father, her consciousness tethered near on madness.

Another inch squeezed on inside, soliciting another pained sound from Artemis, and then another. Soon enough the majority of the Zeus' shaft was buried inside her tight folds, as they clenched around him like a vice without her knowing. The two of them stood there motionless, one smirking in victory, one crying from pain and despair.

While the pain hadn't precisely vanished, the sharp edge of it had slowly died down. What pain remained was yet overwhelmed by the nearly tearing and shifting sensation. And then he began to slide free. The sharp agony of that first initial thrust began to be replaced by a throbbing ache, a sensation of emptiness, nearly as overwhelming. Artemis trembled, shaking as her legs almost went limp. With all of her training and willpower she forced them steady, doing everything within her power to not hurt her arms. A wet, popping noise filled the room as Zeus's head pulled on free of her tight hole. And then Artemis screamed again when he thrust back inside, hard, nearly hilting her.

Now sufficiently prepared, the inquisitor began to pump back and forth, the huntress' subtle flesh squeezing and gripping him. Like a vice it clenched down, encouraging Zeus's thrusts. He took it easy at first, still holding much of her weight. From the start Artemis back had been set to an amazing arch, her heart-shaped, tight ass being proudly displayed back towards him. Idly the inquisitor let go with one hand to slap it, hard, making Artemis cry out in pain. This same hand reached back to her breasts, wrapping beneath one, fondling the opposite with a great deal of force.

The next thrust buried him into his daughter to the base, and Zeus's balls lightly slapped against her. His stomach flattened against her tight bottom- for a moment the inquisitor frowned, then peeled on out of his thin shirt with a smooth gesture. That done he pulled back, barely, and hilted her once more, reliving the moment with his skin against her bottom.

Over the next few moments the thrusting increased in intensity, Zeus's flesh beginning to slap against Artemis'. The sounds of their heretical act began to fill the room. Where Artemis had been spanked was already red but the flesh surrounding the region begin to turn a similar shade, simply from the intensity of their contact. Artemis's brain was nearly dull from crying and wailing, much more and she felt faintness knocking on her door.

Another particularly vicious thrust hit her hard, threatening to literally take her feet out from under her. She felt the thrust all the way up her bottom, and spine, the only thing keeping her in place the shackles around her ankles and wrists. The god continued his vicious pumping and thrusting, delighting in seeing the goddess's body writhe and shake before him. Each pump smacked against her rump, hard, and felt deliciously conforming against his body. To him, his daughter was beautiful, especially bound as she was. Years of virginity had just the right amount of subtle muscle and curves, graceful and deadly, a knife's elegance. Forced into the arch as she was, the graceful muscles in her back and shoulders were easy to make out, hidden beneath her flawless skin. It helped also that she was so tight inside.

Moans began to escape from Zeus's mouth, a near constant groan. At the same time his one arm released the Huntress's ribs. Still thrusting, never ceasing his pounding, the god found her breast once more. He then struck upward, hard, slapping the bottom of it with enough force to make a smacking sound.

Pain lanced up through her breast, through her chest, and Artemis let out a muffled shriek. What had been a masculine moan shifted into a brief chuckle, and then the Inquisitor slapped at the opposite breast with his other hand….Twice.

Artemis wailed more. Before she'd even finished screaming in pain the man's hands wrapped around her breasts, engulfing them, and resumed the twisting and squeezing. He was not gentle in the slightest- digging into her flesh, pulling the mounds back against her ribs. The burn from his slaps persisted through the kneading, muffled but not hidden by the many flashes of pain. Zeus's fingers seemed to be there to stay, almost holding onto her for a grip. The relentless pummeling went on.

A strange sensation had begun to build up in Artemis- a burning edge that seemed to grow in intensity with each passing moment, leaving her breathless. To her shame it felt satisfying, a delightful sensation unknown to her. The next couple thrusts were sick, wet squelches that disgusted her beyond belief. Barely contained moans threatened to escape her lips every moment, the alien act of pleasure completely uncharted ground for her. She did her best to put them out of mind, trying to distance herself from the forced pleasure playing out through her body. Though she somehow knew better, the huntress tried to force the building orgasm out of her mind the same way. For several more long moments Artemis clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, painfully, wishing everything away.

It was to no avail. The sweet burning sensation suddenly became unbearable, crushing her like a vast wave, a fist of lightning and fire. A long cry escaped through the gag as Artemis's entire body clenched and shivered, and then went slack and still. It took her some time to come back to her senses. Even then heat still sizzled through her veins, along with a light fluttery sensation that did not abate.

"To think," Zeus growled, shoving her whole body with a particularly vicious thrust "that your kind believe yourself any better. Any different than us males,"

Artemis ignored his words, letting her head hang limply as she continued to be violated. She knew he speaks the truth, pleasure had run through her system and she hated herself more as she knowingly allowed it to consume her. What would her hunters say to her when they heard that the esteemed goddess of Virginity have allowed herself to be pleasured and rode through her orgasm despite unwillingly.

Time passed. Despite his great stature Zeus had endurance to match. His rutting never slowed down for long, though he did alternate between quick pounding and long, even strokes. Artemis legs were shaking frantically when the god's breathing finally sped up. One moment it was the same even, level breath, and the next the man was almost hyperventilating. The sudden change took Artemis' complete attention. This meant she was fully aware when her father finally came.

For a few more thrusts he pounded into the tight virgin huntress, hard, her flesh lewdly squelching and squirming beneath him. And then suddenly the man thrust in once more. Both Zeus's hands wrapped around her ribs, just beneath her breasts. He didn't stop either- pressing against and into her until the bonds pulled at her limbs, burying himself as deeply into the goddess as he possibly could.

His shaft swelled.

"Nonononooo," Artemis breathed through the gag. She had no desire whatsoever on becoming like Demeter who was impregnated by his brother. This was her father for god's sake.

Zeus finally exploded, his girth throbbing and twitching as he finally came inside of her. He let out a disconcertingly loud moan- a series of cries that almost seemed to echo off the walls of the cell. Artemis could also feel the shaft jerking up and down inside of her, lightly, pulsing with disgusting intensity. She bowed her head in disgrace as she received it all unwillingly.

Once, twice, it throbbed, then a third time, and kept on it up. Some slight pressure began to build inside of her, some mystifying force that pressed into and against her at the same time. Zeus remained in that position well after he finished, buried deep inside Artemis, crushing her lithe form against him. Before the god turned fully softened he pulled out.

Artemis made a small sound as this happened, the girth sliding inch after inch out of her. There was no pop this time as he exited- only a massive, massive ache and some ghost sensation of still being filled. The goddess's pride once painfully-tight snatch remained fully open, gaping slightly. Artemis was catatonic, her mind was broken all that was left was the despair and the loss she felt when her virginity broke. A blank gaze was all that remained of those silver-eyes. No tears are left to be shed and no breathe came from her nose anymore.

Despite shooting deep inside of her, and filling the goddess, Zeus's load was too much to be contained. The thick seed began to slowly dribble free, running down the inside of one of her thighs, mixing with the dried blood.

A finger poked at her well-used womanhood, briefly, and then the god let out a happy noise totally unconcerned with the fading immortal. His shoes then clomped off, and away, for what would likely be the last time. Maybe if she survived, Hades would have his turn. After all she had one hole still left unused.


End file.
